Romania (Discord: Map Game)
, without , , , , and most of | area_unit = km² | of = of | flag = Flag of Romania.svg | coa = Coat of arms of Romania.png | map = Map of Romania (Discord).png | map_caption = Location of Romania | motto = | motto_lang = | motto_en = | Anthem = " "Awaken thee, Romanian! | capital = | city_largest = | city_other = , , | language = | language_other = , | religion = no state religion majority: Eastern Orthodox | religion_other = Islam, Protestantism, Catholicism | ethnic_group = | ethnic_other = , Moldovans, Romans, Greeks, Poles, Italians, , | demonym = Romanian | regime = Unitary semi presidential republic | governing_body = | HoStitle = President | HoSname = Ahmad Karimov | CoGtitle = Prime Minister | CoGname = Mitei Pâcuraru | area = 210,454 | population = 20,350,000 (2050) | est_date = 17 February 2046 | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Romanian leu | timezone = EET (UTC +2) | summer_time = EEST (UTC +3) | Internet TLD = | calling_code = | organizations = United Nations, United Peace Movement, Alliance of Peace }} Romania (Romanian: România), officially Republic of Romania (Romanian: Republica României), is a sovereign state located in Southeastern Europe. It borders the Black Sea, Bulgaria, Ukraine, Alpine Confederation, and Serbia. Modern Romania emerged within the territories of the ancient Roman province of Dacia, and was formed in 1859 through a personal union of the Danubian Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachia. The new state, officially named Romania since 1866, gained independence from the Ottoman Empire in 1877. At the end of World War I, Transylvania, Bukovina and Bessarabia united with the sovereign Kingdom of Romania. During World War II, Romania was an ally of Nazi Germany against the Soviet Union, fighting side by side with the Wehrmacht until 1944, when it joined the Allied powers and faced occupation by the Red Army forces. Romania lost several territories, of which Northern Transylvania was regained after the war. Following the war, Romania became a socialist republic and member of the Warsaw Pact. After the 1989 Revolution, Romania began a transition back towards democracy and a capitalist market economy. In 2030, Romania once joined the Anti-German coalition, but in the next year, Romania pulled itself from war and declared neutrality. However, Ukraine decided to invade them, which brought Romania fell into revolution. Romania then became a monarch state with King Nicholas was appointed as monarch of newly Kingdom of Romania. The monarchy was abolished after Death of King Nicholas in Vatican Crisis. Etymology Romania derives from the Latin romanus, meaning "citizen of Rome". The first known use of the appellation was attested in the 16th century by Italian humanists travelling in Transylvania, Moldavia, and Wallachia. Official names * 1859–1862: United Principalities * 1862–1866: Romanian United Principalities or Romania * 1866–1881: Romania * 1881–1947: Kingdom of Romania or Romania * 1947–1965: Romanian People's Republic (RPR) or Romania * 1965–1989: Socialist Republic of Romania (RSR) or Romania * 1989–2032: * 2032–2046: Kingdom of Romania or Romania * 2046–present: Republic of Romania or Romania History :For history before 2017, see Wikipedia:History of Romania. World War III, Restoration of monarchy, United Peace Movement :Main article: Kingdom of Romania. :See also: World War III, Romanian-Ukrainian War. On 2031, Romania declared war on Germany after their invasion of Denmark and Sweden. Along with Greece, Italy, and Macedonia, Romania formed a temporary alliance South European Defense League. However, after mass protests, Romania pulled its declaration of war and chose to be neutral nation. It didn't change Ukraine's decision to invade Romania, after successfully invaded Moldova, Ukraine began its campaign in Romania. Romania reacted with send its troops with support from its civilians. Anti-Ukraine hate crimes jumped dramatically at that time, with Romanian citizens have unfavourable views on Ukraine (86%). Ukrainian citizens did the same in "Bloody Thursday" with 275 victims were killed. Romanian government condemned this, especially the government condemned the Major of Kiev. Not long after that, revolution occurred in Bucharest to restore its monarchy. The president Bogdan ???? was resigned, then parliament of Romania did voting for restoration of monarchy. Majority of members agreed with this resolution. was appointed as the next monarch. Along with his prime minister, Vasile Petrescu, he made peace treaty with Ukraine. After Romania declared its neutrality, Romania started to make pacifist organization, United Peace Movement. Romania stayed neutral and then they joined the Berlin Conference. Abolishment of monarchy King Nicholas and royal family members visited the Vatican City to attend the ceremonial. However, the Four Truths Revolutionary Group attacked Vatican, captured people inside the country, including the King and family. They were held in hostage. The Romanian government tried to negotiate with the group, but it was failed. Vatican was exploded, killing the King of Romania. WIP Geography Romania currently has area of 238,391 km², Romania is the largest country in Southeastern Europe by area. It lies between latitudes 43° and 49° N, and longitudes 20° and 30° E. Carphatian Mountains is located in central Romania, with highest point is in the Moldoveanu Peak. The mountains are surrounded by Moldavian and Transylvanian plateaus and Carphatian Basin and Wallachian plains. Danube river, one of the longest river in Europe, which flows into Black Sea, and forms large part of border with Bulgaria and Serbia. Politics and Government Romania is a semi-presidential republic. The country is governed on the basis of a multi-party democratic system and the separation of powers between the legislative, executive and judicial branches. Foreign relations :Main article: Foreign relations of Romania. Romania was one of the neutral nations in the world, and founder of pacifist organization, United Peace Movement. Romania had high tensions with Ukraine, since the war with Ukraine, as part of World War III. Military :Main article: Romanian Armed Forces. Romania is armed neutrality states. The Romanian Armed Forces consists of Land, Air, and Naval Forces, and are led by commander-in-chief, with Monarch as Supreme Commander during the war time. The Armed Forces consist of 92,000 military personnels, with 236,000 reserve military personnels. Romania currently uses modernized equipments and old equipments (mainly modernized- Cold War weapons). Romanian Armed Forces have involved in many campaigns, one of them is war against Ukraine. Romania also had joined military campaigns by NATO. Administrative divisions WIP Category:Romania Category:Discord (Map Game) Category:Countries (Discord) Category:Romania (Discord)